Sam&Cat One-Hour Special: Old Friends
by Kellouka2
Summary: My version of the upcoming Sam&Cat One-Hour Special. It's Sam's birthday and Cat wants to throw a party for her, but Sam refuses because she misses Carly and Freddie. Cat attempts to bring Freddie, but he's negative. So, she asks some help from an old friend... Please note that I have never watched one single episode of Sam&Cat, so I don't know the other characters. Now: Part 1


**Whoaa... It's been a looooong time since I updated any of my stories, or published a new one... So, I had promised to write my own Sam&Cat one-hour special, because I hated the plot Dan had come up with... I hope you'll like my version of this episode... Enjoy! :)**

**~Kelly~**

* * *

_Sam&Cat One-Hour Special: Old Friends, Part 1  
_

Sam opened her eyes slowly and the first thing she saw was Cat's face. Cat was sitting on Sam's bed, staring at her and waiting for her to wake up. Sam held a shriek back and sat up, pushing Cat out of her bed.

"Cat! What the heck are you doing?!" She yelled.

Cat stood up and widened her arms, ready to hug Sam. "Happy birthday!" She shouted happily and hugged Sam tight. Sam sighed in frustration and rolled her eyes, but hugged her back.

"Thanks, Cat." She said once they pulled apart. Cat kept looking into her eyes grinning. Sam let out a sigh. "What do you want now?" She asked.

Cat shrugged. "I just wanna ask you if you want me to throw you a party!" She said happily.

"No!" Sam screamed and covered herself with the blanket.

Cat frowned. "Why not?!" She asked and tried to uncover Sam, failing.

"Because I don't want to!" Sam snapped at her.

"But... There will be presents and music and food and balloons and guests and-"

Sam uncovered herself. "Guests? GUESTS?" She shouted. Cat nodded. "Oh really? Who are you gonna invite, Cat? Dice?"

"Yes!" Cat giggled.

"And who else?" Cat opened her mouth to answer, but she regretted it. Sam nodded. "See? That's what I'm talking about. This will be my first birthday without Carly." She muttered.

Cat bit her bottom lip. "I'm really sorry, Sam... What can I do to help?"

"Can you bring Carly and Freddie? You can't. Then I guess you can't help." Sam stated coldly and stood up, walking out of the room.

Cat crossed her arms frowning. "But I want to throw a birthday party..." She whispered.

...

An hour later, Sam and Cat were sitting on their couch. Sam was watching TV, while Cat was playing with her purple giraffe. Cat glanced at Sam shyly.

"Sam?"

"What?"

"What if I told you that I could bring for your birthday party Carly and Freddie?" Cat asked.

Sam chuckled bitterly. "That would be perfect, Cat. But I doubt you can."

"I'll try."

"Okay, try. But you'll fail."

"I won't." Cat muttered and focused on her giraffe again.

...

Two hours later, Cat was pacing up and down the living room, trying to find a way to get both Carly and Freddie at Sam's birthday party. She grabbed Sam's phone and searched her contacts. She finally found a contact called 'nerd', so she risked it and pressed 'call'.

"_Sam?_"

"Are you Freddie?" Cat questioned.

"_Um, yeah. Who are you?_"

"I'm Caterina Valentine. Sam's roommate." She explained.

"_Sam has a roommate?!_"

"Yes. Why is it so weird?"

"_Ugh, I don't know. I'd never thought there was someone so crazy to decide to live with her._"

"But I did!" Cat exclaimed happily.

"_Are you sure you're not insane?_"

"No! I'm completely normal!" She said and glanced at the clock. "Oh my God, I have to feed my little purple giraffe in ten minutes!" She shouted.

"_You... have a giraffe?_"

"A purple one!"

"_And... And where do you put it?_"

"I always take it with me! I love my purple giraffe! If I lose it, I don't know what I'm gonna do. In fact, one day I lost it. But then I found out that it was under my bed! It was probably hiding from me!" She giggled.

"_How can a giraffe fit under a bed?_"

"It's not difficult, you silly! It's a small giraffe!"

"_I... I don't think I understand._"

"Oh, I see... It looks like you're not very clever... Don't worry, there are people sillier than you! My brother, for example. He's-"

"_Hey, you know what?_" Freddie cut her off.

"What?"

"_Why don't leave the stories about your brother and giraffes and tell me-_"

"Purple giraffes!" Cat interrupted him.

He sighed. "_... and PURPLE giraffes and tell me why you called me?_"

"Oh, yeah! Well, today it's Sam's birthday!"

"_I know. I was planning to text her._"

"No! I was planning to throw a party! And I want to invite you! And maybe we can find a way to bring Carly, too!"

"_Look, Caterina... I-_"

"Call me Cat."

"_Okay... Look, Cat, I can't help you bring Carly to Sam's party. She's in Italy. And me and Sam haven't seen each other for more than 10 months. It will be awkward. Plus, I can't come because I live too far and-_"

Cat started crying, cutting him off. "But Sam is so depressed! She wants her friends! She has no one here and I don't know what to do to make her happy again! You're not supposed to be sad on your birthday!" She whimpered.

"_Cat, I'm sorry. I can't._" Freddie replied and hung up. Cat frowned and tossed Sam's phone on the couch.

"I need help." She told to herself. "But who is so scary that can persuade a guy make a 3-hour trip to see his old friend?" She asked herself.

...

Jade was on her way to Cat's house, when she heard some weird noises her car made. She tried to ignore it, at least until she reached Cat's house. Cat had called her crying, asking her to visit her as soon as possible, because something was wrong. Now, she only needed half an hour to get to Cat's home, and she wasn't gonna stop because of some stupid noises. Suddenly, her car started slowing down. Cursing, she pulled up out of the road and got out of her car to see what was wrong. She reached the trunk, but when she opened it, she screamed out of fear and took a few steps away from her car.

Robbie got out of the trunk, smiling awkwardly. "Hello, Jade." He mumbled.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She yelled.

"I heard you talking with Cat! I wanted to know what's wrong!"

"So you got into my car?!"

"I didn't you'd be mad!" He shouted.

"WAS THERE ANY POSSIBILITY THAT I WOULN'T BE MAD?!" She shouted back. Robbie squealed and ran to her car, stormed into the passenger's seat and curled up in the seat. Jade rolled her eyes, letting out a sigh. "I'm surrounded by idiots." She mumbled and got her phone out of her pocket to call Cat.

"_Hiiii! Where are you?_"

"I'm on my way. Look, Cat, my car broke down so now I can't continue. I'll try to come as soon as possible, okay?" Jade told her.

"_But Jade! You have to come quickly!_"

"Why? What's so important?"

"_You'll see! But you have to come!_"

"Cat..."

"_NO! I need you to help me with something!_"

Jade sighed heavily and hung up on Cat. She reached her car and opened the passenger's door. She grabbed Robbie's jacket and pulled him out of her car. "If you want to come with me, you'd better figure out how we're going to Cat's house. Think fast."

...

Sam was lounging on the couch, staring at the big Tv in front of her, without actually paying attention. The bell rang and Cat rushed to open it. When she saw Jade standing in front of her, she hugged her tight and let a kiss on her cheek.

"Eww Cat, don't do that. Ever again." Jade mumbled and pushed her away. Then, Robbie emerged.

"Oh hi Robbie!" Cat greeted him happily and gave him a firm hug. Then, she realized that she didn't know that he was coming. "Wait, why are you here?" She wondered and turned to Jade. "Why is he here?" She asked her.

"Because he's an idiot." Jade snapped.

"No, I'm not!" Robbie grumbled. "I was just worried."

"For me?" Cat asked.

Robbie looked at his feet shyly. "Maybe..."

"Aww, Robbie..." Cat smiled at caressed his shoulder. Robbie looked at her and smirked.

Jade groaned and pushed them to get into the house. Her eyes wandered around the living room until they stopped on a blonde depressed girl laying on the couch. Jade squinted at her and motioned Cat to approach her. Once she did, Jade leaned to her ear to whisper, "Who is she?"

"Oh! Silly me, I forgot!" Cat squealed. "Jade, Robbie, this is Sam, my roommate! Sam, these are Jade and Robbie, my friends!" She said happily.

Sam gave Jade and Robbie a quick glance. "Yeah, hi."

"Well, hi there, Miss Social..." Jade replied bitterly.

Sam glanced at her angrily. "Look, Goth Witch, just back off. I'm not in the mood."

Jade raised her pierced eyebrow. "Uh oh... Here comes the eyebrow..." Cat mumbled.

"I hate it when she does that thing with her eyebrow..." Robbie grumbled.

"Me too..." Cat whispered.

"What did you just say?" Jade asked angrily.

"I said you'd better stop having that attitude with me..."

"Or else what?"

"I'm not gonna play this game with you... I'm not on that level..."

Jade scoffed. "Oh, please... Don't play the mature one, we both know you're not."

"How is that?"

"Because mature people don't wear pajamas with Sponge Bob."

Sam pursed her lips. "Look, cupcake... It's my house, you play by my rules."

"And that means that it's mature to have Sponge Bob pajamas?"

"I didn't say that. I just said that-"

"I think you have no idea what you're saying."

"Don't cut me off bec-"

"Because what? Are you gonna call the cops?"

"No, but-"

"But you'd better shut your mouth before I shut it for you." Jade stayed angrily and crossed her arms on her chest. Sam opened her mouth, but immediately shut it. She stormed out of the living room. Jade looked at Cat. "Now will you tell me why am I here?"

"I need your help. You have to make someone come here."

Jade furrowed her eyebrows. "Who?"

"Freddie. Freddie Benson."

"Who is he?"

"Do you remember iCarly? The web show we used to watch together?"

"Oh, yeah... It was Carly, Sam and Freddie..." Jade mumbled. Then, she widened her eyes. "Wait! Was that Sam? From iCarly?"

Cat clapped. "Yeah, it was! I live with a celebrity!"

"Okay, anyway... So, what about him?"

"Well, today it's Sam's birthday. And she's really depressed because none of her best friends are here... Neither Carly, nor Freddie..."

"She didn't seem much depressed..."

"That's because she was fighting with you. But she really is..."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Scare Freddie so he will come here..."

"Wh-What? That's why I had been driving for four hours?! Cat! My car broke down, I was on the road looking for a way to get here for half an hour, having Robbie freaking out next to me! I thought it was more important!"

"It is! Sam is a very good friend to me, I want her to be happy."

"Cat... I-"

"Please..." Cat grabbed Jade's hand and gave it a squeeze.

Jade looked at her and sighed. "Tell me one reason I should help her. She's so mean and cold."

"You haven't met her."

"Well, she seems mean and cold."

"She is mean... But you're mean, too."

"She's also cold. She has no soul. At least it looks like it."

"Exactly, it looks like it... Should I remind you that everyone thought you were just like that? In high school, you were the 'vicious witch'..."

Jade bit her lip. "Ugh, okay..."

"So, you'll help her?"

"I'll help _you_ bring Freddie."

Cat giggled. "Okay, Jade... Whatever you say..." Sam entered the living room holding a butter-sock. "Sam!" Cat yelled and grabbed the sock. "What did I tell you about hitting people with butter-socks?"

Sam looked at her feet. "That it's not good."

"And...?"

"And that I can get arrested."

"Again." Cat added.

Sam stuck her tongue out at her. "Whatever." She mumbled.

Cat sighed and grabbed a notebook from the table. She took a seat on the couch, motioning Jade to accompany her. Sam and Robbie followed Jade to the couch. Robbie was about to sit next to Cat, when Sam pushed him away and sat next to his old friend.

"So... What do you want to your birthday party, Sam?" Cat questioned, ignoring Robbie who was trying to get his seat next her back again.

"Nothing, Cat. As I told you, no friends, no party. That's it."

"What if I get you Carly and Freddie?"

"There's no way to bring Carly here. She's in Italy with her dad. And Freddie won't come."

"Why not?"

"He won't!" Sam shouted and walked to her bedroom angrily.

"So..." Cat turned to Jade. "Will you bring him?" She asked and dialed Freddie's number.

Jade groaned and grabbed Cat's phone from her hand. "I'll try." She muttered. The phone started calling.

"_Hi, um... Cat, right?_"

"Wrong." Jade replied. "I'm Jade. Cat's best friend."

"_Oh, well... Hi._"

"Yeah, we got over that. So, it's Sam's birthday today, right?"

"_Look... Um..._"

"Jade."

"_Okay. Look, Jade... Sam's my friend, and I love her. But I can't come._"

"Why not?"

"_I just can't. Okay? Can you respect that?_"

"No. You'll come here. End of story."

"_Jade, I-_"

"Look, _Freddie_... You'd better take your ass and come here or else I'll find out where you live and I'll take you by your little p-"

"Jade! Take it easy on him..." Cat whispered.

Jade get her an eye-roll. "Did you understand, tech-dude?"

"_Ugh, uh... So, when is the party?_"

Jade smiled and winked at Cat. "When is the party, Cat? Freddie wants to come."

Cat started clapping happily. "It's at 8pm today!"

"8pm today."

"_Okay, I think I'll make it._"

"You'd better."

* * *

**Tada! That was the first part! There will be another one, or maybe two parts. It depends on my homework... ;) I hope you enjoyed it, please make sure to leave a review for me! :*  
**


End file.
